Over years, there has been a tremendous increase in business opportunities across the world for providing services to customers. Feedback from such users plays a decisive role in any business environment such as hotels, hospitals, restaurants, mall and the like. In today's customer centric environment, businesses rely on customers' feedback for improving services provided by them and for increasing their customer base. Several ways exist where businesses attempt to increase customer service quality such as, customer satisfaction surveys, increased customer communication and the like. However, such attempts for collecting customer feedback are not reliable in knowing actual expectations of the customers.
Today, there are many ways of collecting and determining customer feedback. One such way, in existing system is by a fixed template feedback taken with paper, electronic devices such as mobile phones, tablet and the like and oral means. The fixed template feedback method does not provide adequate insight to consumer's thoughts and pattern of the consumed services. Also, the existing systems largely ignore implicit feedback coming from actions, gestures and the like of the customers. Major business enterprises today are facing difficulty in having an integrated approach for collecting customers feedback, which may largely affect their sales and brand value. Generally, feedback is collected from the customers at a later stage when they have finished using the services.
There is no such mechanism in the existing system to take feedback during the period when the customer's is using the services. After utilizing the services, customer may tend to rush and hardly few of them are interested in providing the feedback. In addition, another problem arises when the customer experience and the feedback provided by them cannot be correlated. Since feedback is collected later, the actual customer experience might not be highlighted in the feedback especially where the customers fill the feedback in a rush. Even if the customer feedback is available, there is no means for the business enterprises to act upon the feedback at that time and provide resolution, if any to the customers, if their experience was not good.
The information disclosed in this background of the disclosure section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.